Dougie, I'm the One!
by LunaJay07
Summary: Slash, PUDD/PONES, Danny and Dougie are inspirable, best friends, they know each other better than anyone else. That's why Harry went to Danny and asked him to help him win over Dougie's heart. Wanting to help out one of his best mate, Danny agrees, but as Harry and Dougie grow closer, Danny realizes that he made a big mistake!


**Title: Dougie... I'm the One!**

 **Pairing:** Pudd, Pones

 **Rating:** 16+ at the moment, will let you know if it changes

 **Status:** Complete (19 chapters)

 **Warning:** Swearing, slash, sexual content

 **POV:** third person (follows Danny)

 **Summary:** Danny and Dougie are inspirable, best friends, they know each other better than anyone else. That's why Harry went to Danny and asked him to help him win over Dougie's heart. Wanting to help out one of his best mate, Danny agrees, but as Harry and Dougie grow closer, Danny realizes that he made a big mistake!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any member of McFly

 **Author Note:** Based on the song, Holly... I'm the One from Son Of Dork! Wrote this years ago. I have a few more McFly fics that were never posted here, let me know if you enjoy my work and I'll post more.

 **Prologue:**

The night is warm, quiet, and peaceful. The moon is at it's fullest and the stars bright on such a clear day, not a single cloud in the sky.

There's a meteor shower tonight. It's supposed to be amazing. The best one we've had in a decade. At least that's what Tom had been saying for about two weeks now. I'm sure he's out on his back deck, his eyes on the sky, cursing himself for not being able to find his binoculars.

I borrowed them, though he doesn't know that.

I would of asked, but he would of asked what I needed them for.

He would never approve.

I shiver, though it's not cold. There isn't even a breeze. The night is still.

My stomach turns, and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I look up at the sky, trying to clear my mind, just in time to see a white streak race across the dark backdrop. It's so bright that it manages to dim out the stars around it. It is beautiful, but that's not why I'm here.

I'm waiting.

I hear a car approaching and duck behind the rose bush. I tense, waiting for it to pull up the driveway, but instead, it passes, pulling into the drive two houses up.

I glance at my watch. The big hand is on the three and the little on the two.

It's getting late, but I'm not ready to leave.

Not yet.

I have to see for myself. I have to see the mess I made.

An engine roars loudly as headlights appear in the distance. The sound is familiar, and I bend my knees, concealing myself completely as the car slows, before turning up the drive.

It's about time!

The engine cuts off and is replaced by the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

His laugh.

I smile to myself as it rings in my ear, but my happiness is short lived as another voice fills the night air.

The car illuminates as the driver's side door creaks opens, the light casting shadows on the passenger inside. It was too dark to make out his features, but his face is engraved in my mind. I didn't need to see him, to know it was him.

The driver got out, slamming his door as he rushed around to the other side, opening the passenger side.

As the passenger door closed, and the light slowly faded into darkness, they both turned into shadows.

I mentally kicked myself as I saw them connected, their hands intertwined, as they strolled up the walk, pausing a moment as the smaller of the two unlocked the front door.

He opened up the door, reaching in to flick a switch. I blinked trying to adjust to the additional light, wishing I hadn't when my eyes finally focused to find them connected once more, only by their lips this time.

I cringe, a shiver running up my spine as I see the brunette wrap his arms around the beautiful blonde's waist. The blonde giggled into the kiss as he was obviously tickled at the small of his back.

It was his most ticklish spot. The spot only I knew about. That was, until I told _him_.

My hands ball into fist, my anger coursing through my body, but I knew there was nothing I could do now.

I watch in frustration as the blonde grabs a hold of the front of _his_ jacket, and without even breaking the kiss, he pulls him into the house, the door closing behind him.

It was all my fault. He didn't even want _him_ and I helped _him_ get him.

I only wish I realized it earlier.

How could I not realize how amazing he really is?

And what do I have to do to make him see?

 _He_ doesn't know your favorite color.

 _He_ doesn't know your favorite book.

 _He_ doesn't know how to make you happy when you're feeling sad.

 _He_ doesn't know you like I do.

I taught him everything he knows!

You fell for every single line I gave him!

I know, that I'm dumb, but

Dougie… I'm the one!


End file.
